iKissed a Dork and I Liked It
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: Takes place after iKiss. Sam can't stop thinking about the kiss she and Freddie shared. But it was just an innocent little kiss, why can't she stop thinking about it. Unless...Sam kissed a dork and she liked it. Songfic to 'I Kissed A Girl' by Kate Perry.


**Ever since that iKiss episode, every time I see the phrase "_I kissed a dork" _relating to Sam and Freddie,****I start singing **_**"I kissed a dork and I liked it"**_** to the tune of **_**I Kissed a Girl **_**by Kate Perry (don't ask why. I don't even know why o.0). So now I'm typing this. Here's **_**iKissed a Dork and I Liked It**_**.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.**

I lay my bed that night, staring up at the peeling dark blue paint on the ceiling. My mind refused to let me sleep. Instead, it decided to torture me with what had happened just ours before. I had kissed Freddie. And I liked it. And I hated that I liked it. But of course my mind refused to let me forget that I liked it. I couldn't forget the feeling of his soft lips moving against mine in an innocent kiss that sent my blood of fire. I didn't plan to like it. I didn't even intend to _like _it. It was just to get my first kiss over with. I rolled over in my bed, pressing play on the small radio that held my iPod. I hit the shuffle button and the song that played was _I Kissed a Girl _by Kate Perry.

_This was never the way I planned_

_  
Not my intention_

I went into that kiss brave as ever. I even ordered him to lean in. Hey, he suggested it he better lean. I went into that kiss my usual, brave, head on self. And came out speechless for the first time in my life. ow could dorky little Freddie do that to me? I think he put something in my food or something. Maybe it was the aftereffects of those inexpensive meatballs. Either way, the feeling both excited and terrified me. I didn't like not being in control of my feelings.

_  
I got so brave, drink in hand_

_  
Lost my discretion_

_  
It's not what, I'm used to_

I have to admit, I thought it was quite interesting to kiss Freddie. I wondered what it would be like. Would I like it? Hate it? Want to push him off the fire escape? I didn't expect to be breathless once his lips touched mine.

_  
Just wanna try you on_

_  
I'm curious for you_

_  
Caught my attention_

I closed my eyes and found myself singing along to the song, "_I kissed a dork and I liked it_." Whoa! I kissed a _dork_? Okay, since when was _that _part of the lyrics. I do not remember that being part of the song.

_  
The taste of her cherry chapstick_

Cherry chapstick. That's what Freddie lips tasted like. It wasn't a bad taste. I almost expected it from him. But that stupid kiss that won't leave me alone, it was just to get my first kiss over with. It meant nothing. So why couldn't I stop thinking about it? Stupid Freddie and his kiss. I swear when I get my ands on him...well, I wasn't sure what I would do. That dumb felt so wrong, but so right. But kissing Freddie can't feel right. It's Freddie! The guy that's loved Carly since the day they met. One small kiss between us, no matter how many fireworks I felt, meant nothing. I mean come on, it wasn't like I was in love with him. Right?

_  
I kissed a girl just to try it_

_  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_

_  
It felt so wrong_

_  
It felt so right_

_  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight_

_  
I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_  
I liked it_

We had iCarly rehearsal the next day. Carly was staying late at school to help decorate for some dance. But hadn't told us until Freddie and I were already waiting for her in the studio. She had called my cell phone.

"I'm sorry," she ad said, "But they're short on volunteers and we won't be able to have this dance if I don't help out. I'll get there as soon as I can. Try not to kill Freddie."

"No promises," I had said, hanging up. So now I was alone with Freddie. He sat in the beanbag chair next to mine, doing something on his laptop while I play tetris on my cellphone. An awkward, tense silence hung between us, which I got tired of.

"Could you say something, the silence is driving me insane," I snapped. Freddie shrugged, closing his laptop and putting it on the floor next to him.

"About what?" he asked, avoiding my eyes. I shrugged.

"Is something bothering you?" Freddie asked, "You were awfully quite in school today. You didn't even make fun of Gibby."

"I'm fine," I snapped back, standing up suddenly and going to look out the window, just to get away from Freddie. I should have never agreed to kiss him. It was making things so difficult.

_No, I don't even know your name_

_  
It doesn't matter,_

_  
You're my experimental game_

_  
Just human nature,_

_  
It's not what,_

_  
Good girls do_

_  
Not how they should behave_

_  
My head gets so confused_

_Hard to obey_

"I think we need to talk," Freddie said, coming to stand right in front of me near the window.

"About what?" I asked, avoiding his gaze.

"That...um...kiss," Freddie said warily, as if scared that I would hurt him if he even uttered the word. Freddie licked is lips nervously and I couldn't help but wonder if he was wearing that cherry chapstick again.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_  
The taste of her cherry chapstick_

_  
I kissed a girl just to try it_

_  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_

_  
It felt so wrong_

_  
It felt so right_

_  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight_

_  
I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_  
I liked it,_

**Freddie's POV**

I stood in front of Sam, waiting nervously for her response to my statement. I couldn't help but stare at her as she stared out the window, her eyebrows furrowed in concentration. Ever since that kiss, I started looking at Sam differently, noticing for the first time her shiny, curly blonde hair, soft pale skin, beautiful blue eyes and pink lips. Lips that were more kissable than I could have imagined. To my surprise, I actually wanted to kiss her again.

_Us girls we are so magical_

_  
Soft skin, red lips, so kissable_

_  
Hard to resist so touchable_

_  
Too good to deny it_

_  
Ain't no big deal, it's innocent  
_

I didn't expect to like the kiss Sam and I shared. We both agreed that it was just to get out first kiss over with and we would hate each other when it was over it. But somehow we never kept that promise. Even though, after the kiss, we said we hate each other, there was atone in both of our voices that said anything but that.

I watched Sam close her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose as if she had a headache.

"Did you like the kiss?" I asked softly, watching her face carefully. And her hands in case she decided to beat me senseless.

**Sam's POV**

I opened my eyes, staring out the window. Did I like the kiss? I loved that kiss. That stupid kiss that had been haunting me, the taste of his cherry chapstick lips.

_  
I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_  
The taste of her cherry chapstick_

_  
I kissed a girl just to try it_

_  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_

_  
It felt so wrong_

_  
It felt so right_

_  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight_

Instead of responding to Freddie's question, I did something else. I grabbed the front of Freddie's shirt and pressed my lips against his. Freddie was rigid at first, surprised at my sudden action, but I felt his arms tentatively wrap around my waist as he kissed me back. This kiss was different from our last. It wasn't forced, but natural. The feeling of Freddie's lips moving against mine felt like the most natural thing in the world-

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_  
I liked it_

"FINALLY!" shouted a female voice from the doorway. Freddie and I broke apart and turned to see Carly standing at the doorway, beaming.

"Sorry," she said quietly, a bright smile on her face, "Carry on. Just tell me when you're done so we can rehearse." Carly nearly skipped away. Freddie and I just looked at each other and shrugged.

"So what does this mean?" Freddie asked, "About us? Are we, like, togeher" I gave him one more peck on the lips before whispering in his ear, "I kissed a dork and I liked it." Freddie chuckled.

"I'll take that as a yes," he said before kissing me again. And F. Y. I. Freddie _was _wearing the cherry chapstick again.

So that's right. I, Samantha Puckett, kissed a dork. And I liked it. Got a problem with that?

**There's **_**iKissed A Dork and I Liked It**_**! Finally it's out of my system :) I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


End file.
